


Thanks for Saving Me

by banesarrow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesarrow/pseuds/banesarrow





	1. 000

El amor es complicado. Todos saben eso.  
Y a veces nos hace hacer cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias.  
Alec Lightwood, fue la víctima de esto.  
Él, un chico común de 17 años, algo amargado y gruñón, que no confiaba en las personas, exceptuando tal vez a su hermana adoptiva Isabelle, su mejor amigo, y también hermano adoptivo, Jace, por quién sentía una secreta atracción, y, curiosamente, la novia de éste, Clary Fray.  
Una noche, ya harto de tener que ocultar quién en verdad era, y sentir como se rompía por dentro cada vez que veía a Jace con la pelirroja, decidió huir un tiempo a Brooklyn, para despejar su mente, y poder aceptarse a él mismo, sin las presiones de los demás.  
Lo que no contaba, era con todas las extrañas cosas que comenzarían a suceder a partir de ese momento, incluyendo a un excéntrico y misterioso joven, llamado Magnus Bane, quien, involuntariamente, se ve involucrado con Alec desde los primeros momentos de éste en la ciudad.


	2. 001

—No, Izzy, lo siento. Ya tomé mi decisión. Me iré hoy mismo—. Dijo Alec, con voz firme, mientras colocaba algunas remeras dentro de un bolso.

—Alec, por favor, piénsalo—. Suplicaba Isabelle. —Sé... sé que es duro para ti ver a Jace y a Clary juntos, ¡lo sé, maldición, lo sé! Pero por favor, no tomes una decisión como esta tan rápido. Piensa... piensa en nosotros.

—¿Crees que no he pensado en ustedes? Joder, Izzy. Esto no lo hago sólo por mí, lo hago por todos ustedes—. Explotó Alexander. —Principalmente por nuestros padres. No es justo que ellos me vean mal, no después de todo lo que hicieron por mí—. Murmuró en voz baja.

—¡Entonces diles! ¡Diles lo que te estás guardando! Eso quitaría todo el peso de tus hombros, eso que te está hundiendo

—Ellos no lo aceptarían, Izzy. Es que... ¿cómo hacerlo?—. Suspirando se sentó en la cama, con la cabeza gacha y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Isabelle se sentó a su lado y lo rodeó con los brazos. —Izzy, ni siquiera termino de aceptarlo yo, ¿cómo puedo pretender que los demás lo hagan?

—Yo lo acepto, big bro. Y Clary también lo hace—. Murmuró la chica, como siempre, comprensiva y dispuesta a hacer sonreír a su hermano.

—Sí, pero tú eres mi hermana, y Clary mi mejor amiga.

—Y ellos son tus padres, y Jace tu mejor amigo. Lo harán, créeme. Y tú también deberías hacerlo. Por favor, quédate—. Terminó, mirando a su hermano con ojos suplicantes.

—Gracias, Izzy. Pero la decisión está tomada. Lo siento—. Dijo con voz dura el joven, levantándose de la cama

—Bien, entonces, supongo que no hay nada más que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿cierto? —. La voz de la joven Lightwood mostraba rendición.

—Nada—. Los ojos azules de Alexander miraron con firmeza a la chica, lo que hizo que esta supiera que estaba hablando en serio. Los ojos de Alec siempre reflejaban lo que este sentía.

—Entonces...—La chica iba a decir algo, cuando oyeron unos pasos resonando por el pasillo, lo que hizo que se callara. A los segundos una cabellera rubia y otra pelirroja se asomaron a la puerta de la habitación. Jace y Clary.

—¿Se puede?—. Preguntó el chico rubio. Alec asintió. —¿Por qué hay un bolso con tu ropa en tu cama Alec?—. Preguntó con curiosidad, sentándose en el escritorio de madera. Clary, por su parte, fue a sentarse a un lado de Isabelle. —¿Acaso te irás a algún lado?


	3. 002

-Yo... hum...-. Alec estaba muy nervioso, y no se le ocurría qué decir. No quería contarle a Jace del viaje. No podría lidiar con otra situación como la de Isabelle, y probablemente termine rindiéndose y renunciando a irse, si Jace se lo pedía.

-Iglesia estaba escondido en su clóset y orinó en sus camisetas-. Mintió Isabelle sobre la marcha. Iglesia era el gato de Alec, una de las pocas cosas que tenía cuando los Lightwood lo adoptaron, y había estado en la familia desde entonces. Al igual que Alec, era gruñón, y no solía acercarse mucho a las personas. -Estas son las pocas que se salvaron, y por ahora las va a llevar a mi habitación.

-Puedes llevarla a la mía, ¿sabes? Tengo más lugar que Isabelle, y no me molestaría prestarte de mis remeras. Las tuyas están algo gastadas-. Ofreció el rubio. -Bueno, gastadas y ahora orinadas-. Finalizó con una risa.

-Ja, ja, muy chistoso-. Respondió sarcásticamente. -Gracias, Jace, pero estoy bien con dejarlas en la habitación de Iz. Y, además, mis remeras están bien, no están gastadas-. Dijo con el ceño fruncido, intentando que no se note el nerviosismo de su voz. Nunca había sido bueno mintiendo, y Jace lo conocía demasiado bien. Un mínimo sonrojo y él se daría cuenta de la mentira.

-Como quieras, pero cualquier cosa, ya sabes que puedes-. Murmuró éste encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como sea, Iz, Alec, Jace y yo vamos a ir a entrenar al parque de siempre, ¿vienen?-. Preguntó la pelirroja. Ella, según decía, tomaba clases de combate, y era muy buena en ello, por lo que cuando todos tenían un día libre iban a entrenar al parque y la pequeña pelirroja los instruía.

-Por supuesto-. Dijo Isabelle con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Le gustaba entrenar, y hasta le había rogado a sus padres para que la dejen ir a clases con Clary, pero ellos se negaron, lo cual a Alec le sorprendió, porque la verdad es que su hermana era bastante buena en combate, y hasta podía hacerlo en tacones. Era como si hubiese nacido para ello.

Al igual que Jace. Ambos eran elegantes, precisos, rápidos. Te asombraba sólo verlo.

En cambio, él no era tan bueno atacando, pero contaba con unos reflejos increíbles y era el que mejor se defendía.

Eran un buen equipo los cuatro.

-Seguro-. Respondió Alec, sonriendo de medio lado. -¿Puedo llevar mi arco?-. Su arco era otra de las cosas que tenía desde antes de que los Lightwood lo adoptaran. Había pertenecido a su padre, por lo que Alec lo cuidaba con su vida.

-Claro, no hay problema. De hecho... hay algo que quiero que intentes-. Dijo Clary pensativa.

-Perfecto-. Dijo Jace. -Alec, ¿quieres que te preste una de mis camisetas, para entrenar?

-Si no es problema para ti...-murmuró el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por la mentira.

-Clary, ven, elegiremos la ropa-. Exclamó Isabelle con entusiasmo, jalando a la pelirroja fuera de la habitación. Antes de salir, ésta miró a los muchachos con cara asustada, ya que Izzy siempre la obligaba a ponerse de su ropa, y esto le aterraba.

Los dos chicos rieron y también salieron al pasillo, dirigiéndose a la habitación del rubio.


End file.
